


The Luck Of The Shrunken

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: APTX 4869 Temporary Antidote, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Everyone Needs A Hug, Humor, I'm Sorry, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (A Detective Conan and Danganronpa Crossover)After getting suspended, Komaeda went home. While crossing the street, he was hit by a truck and was sent flying by the impact. He fell into an alley in a dumpster where two men in black were blackmailing a man for money. The men in black saw him and took advantage of his weakened state by forcing him to swallow a drug that is meant to kill him.(Also on Wattpad)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. White, Hot Pain

Komaeda was going home from school after he was suspended. Komaeda smiled as he closed his eyes. His classmates' hope were so powerful. He was glad to be graced with their presence. 

He opened his eyes and was going to cross the street. He didn't bother to check if there were cars as he trusted his luck. He was the Ultimate Luck after all. 

Apparently Komaeda forgot about his luck cycle because as he crossed the street, he heard the sound of a truck coming from his left. Komaeda immediately turned to the left. His eyes widen as he saw a truck heading towards him at full speed.

Not having enough time to dodge, Komaeda accepted that he was going to die a painful death and hoped that his classmates will remember him. The truck hit him so hard that he was thrown into an alleyway far from the truck and fell into a dumpster. 

In the alleyway, there were two men in black who were threatening to blackmail a businessman if he does not hand over the suitcase full of cash to them. 

A loud crash was heard in the alleyway as Komaeda fell into the dumpster next to the men. The men were startled but managed to keep a poker face.

A man with long silver hair came towards Komaeda who was currently unconscious as the impact of colliding with the truck had made him faint. The silver haired man wondered how the teen was still alive and breathing but didn't think much of it.

The man took advantage of Komaeda's weakened state and forced him to swallow a drug to kill him. 

"Gin, are you sure this is going to work? The detective brat's body had not been found after we gave him the drug.."

"Quiet, Vodka. This is the quickest way to kill this brat and you know it."

The businessman cowered in fear as he gave Vodka the suitcase. 

"Please let me go- Please..!" The businessman cried out

Vodka smirked and let the man go as they already got what they wanted. The two men went out the alleyway, leaving Komaeda alone and unconscious in the dumpster.

After a few minutes, Komaeda woke up to hot pain in his chest and fought not to scream. It was getting harder and harder to breathe as his chest was feeling as if there was a monster trying to claw its way out of his chest

He could feel his body temperature rising quickly as he begin to sweat profusely. He felt as if his bones were getting smaller and smaller while his clothes feel as it they are becoming bigger. He could hear the sounds of his bones popping into place.

Eventually, the pain was too much and he fell unconscious once again.


	2. Another victim of the poison?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Friday evening. Conan and the Detective Boys are playing soccer at the park while Haibara watches over them. While Conan was trying to retrieve a soccer ball that went too far, he heard a poorly stifled scream coming from the alleyway

Conan and the Detective Boys were playing soccer together. Well, Conan was practicing bouncing the ball on his head while the others were playing together. Haibara did not participate in the activity as she preferred to read a book instead. 

While they were playing, Mitsuhiko accidentally kicked the ball too hard and it went too far. 

"Conan-kun! Can you take the ball for us? You're the closest to it!" Ayumi asked cheerfully

Sighing, Conan ran to retrieve the ball. The ball rolled near an alley. He went to pick it up when he heard a pained shout in the alley.

Soccer ball forgotten, Conan approached the alley cautiously while trying to remain quiet. He peeked into the alley and saw a dumpster. It was quiet for a moment. But then, there was a sound of hissing coming from the dumpster. Conan slowly creeped over to the dumpster and looked into it.

There was an unconscious child who seems to be wearing clothing that is too big for him. The child seems to be a bit feverish but was fairly alright.

Conan immediately suspects that the child is also a victim of the APTX4869. Without wasting time, he went back to the park to tell Haibara what he had saw.

"Oi, Haibara! Come here for a second..!" He yelled while waving his hands frantically 

"What is it, Kudo-kun?" Haibara raised an eyebrow

He held Haibara's hand and took her to the alley

"Look into the dumpster." He instructed

Haibara stood on her toes and looked into the dumpster. Her eyes widen as she realizes the child's state. She was shocked at the fact that Gin and Vodka were nearby but she didn't even noticed them. 

"You wake him up. We need to know if he is well enough to go to Hakase's house." 

She said without even sparing him a glance and walked away. 

'Oi, oi.. where do you think you're going..?' Conan thought, giving her the stink eye as she left him alone.

Conan shook the messy haired boy awake.

"Oi, wake up..!"

The boy opened his eyes slowly. 

"Huh..? What happened..?"

He questioned curiously.

"I will explain later. Now, can you get out of this dumpster..? Are you well enough?" 

Conan asked with concern.

"I-I'm alright..." 

The messy haired boy climbed out of the dumpster and immediately asked Conan a question.

"What's your name? I can see that you're not a normal child.."

The boy asked with a small smile.

"I'm Edogawa Conan. We can talk while walking, follow me."

Conan replied while speed walking out of the alley.

The boy laughed nervously and tried to catch up with him. Unfortunately, he failed miserably as he tripped on his own clothes.

"Ah, well.. My name is Komaeda Nagito..Hey, wait for me..!" 

Komaeda tripped a few more times before Conan felt sympathetic towards him and decided to slow down a bit. Komaeda took off his shoes as it was too big for him anyway and probably would just be a bother.

"Um.. so where are we..?"

Komaeda hesitantly asked.

"We're in Beika.." 

Conan replied quietly

"Oh, it's not too far from Hope's Peak then. That's good to know.."

..  
..

..

The silence was quite unbearable to Conan but was fine to Komaeda. He was used to it anyway. 

'I wonder what my classmates are doing right now..?' Komaeda wondered.

'Probably something that lights the hope within them..!'  
Komaeda smiled to himself.

He was cut off from his thoughts when Conan spoke.

"Oi, Haibara..! Let's go." 

They walked in silence until they reached the professor's house. Conan knocked on the door several times until Agasa opened the door. 

"Let's talk inside."

Komaeda followed the two of them quietly. He was confused but wasn't that freaked out. He once saw a dog become a giant so it would make sense that there is a drug that can make people shrink..

"So..."

"So..?"

Komaeda slightly tilted his head to the side.

"How did you end up in that dumpster?"

Komaeda frowned as he thought about what happened.

"This may sound unbelievable but..,,

Komaeda laughed nervously.

I was hit by a truck while crossing the street.. and then.. I woke up in the dumpster?"

"You're kidding right?" Conan said as he stared at Komaeda's ahoge which is moving for some reason.

'Trash like me waking up in a dumpster is very fitting..'

Conan raised an eyebrow and whispered to Haibara.

"Isn't that kind of suspicious?" 

Haibara narrowed her eyes

"I don't think we should trust him yet."

"But.. we should at least make him feel welcomed..?" Conan suggested.

"Excuse me.. can we all sit down..? I'm still kind of tired here!" Komaeda whined loudly.

"Stay here while we go get some refreshments for you." Haibara nodded at Conan and gestured for him to follow her. 

Komaeda walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. He felt the urge to swing his legs but stopped. He wished they would give him some clothes that fits him though. Komaeda is still waiting. Still waiting 

Waiting

Waiting 

Andd more waiting

Waiting..

Waiting...

Waiti...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Conan and Haibara returned, they saw Komaeda slumped against a chair, sleeping soundly like a child. He looks smaller than usual when wearing clothes that are too big for him. Conan realizes something.

"I forgot to give him the clothes that'll fit him.." 

Haibara facepalmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please tell me if there is any grammar mistakes. Thank you :)
> 
> (Did you notice that Komaeda acts like a child? Heheh)


End file.
